


You're wasted as a tree surgeon.

by retrospectav



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: DaddyBatch, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smut, scruffybatch, stubblebatch, there will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After divorcing from her husband Emma and little Christopher meet a handsome tree surgeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for giggles.  
> Idea from: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSst17mOe_k

One day when a nasty storm ripped through the town that the old family oak tree in the backyard lost more branches than able to be still called a tree. It was a sad time for Emma. She had grown up with that tree. She could remember how her parents had planted it. They had researched how large it would grow and made sure they positioned it perfectly, but as Emma was slowly realising all good things come to an end eventually, so her mother made a call to a local tree surgeon to remove the remnants of the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

So there Emma was driving back to her mother's house. She didn't work today as it was her day off, so she decided to go grocery shopping for a few things.  
She pulled up her car into her mother's driveway, got out of the car and quickly grabbed her grocery bags and headed indoors. She could hear the sound of a chainsaw in the backyard. Sadness filled her chest again. She was going to miss that dear tree and Christopher hadn't even begun to appreciate its beauty.  
She trudged through the front door and called out to her mother, telling her she was home. Christopher came running up to her first and jumped into her arms. Luckily for them Emma had just set down her bags in the kitchen, so she caught Christopher in her arms and lifted him off the ground, hugging him tightly. Her eyes started to tear as she stood there for a moment, holding her child. He was what kept her going. She needed him as much as he needed her.

"Mummy..." Christopher started, making Emma realise she still had him held in a tight squeeze.

"Sorry honey, mummy's sorry," she replied, a hint of laughter filled her voice. She blinked back the tears in her eyes and returned him to the floor.

Emma started unpacking the groceries, putting them away as she went. It was easy for her as everything was still kept in the exact spot in the kitchen since she was little. Her mother walked into the kitchen from the living room and greeted her. 

"Hello, dear. How was the shopping?"

"As good as shopping is, Mum," Emma replied, smiling. It had gotten boring, but she prided herself in buying Christopher a few little sweet snacks along the way. He had earned them.

"And what's his name then?" Her mother pressed Emma for an answer. This was her subtle way of hoping her daughter would find another partner.

"Mum, I wish you wouldn't," Emma started, "You've said that since I was sixteen and it doesn't get any funnier." She was not in the mood to argue with her mother about something trivial as this.

"Alright alright, keep your shirt on," her mother replied. This was met by another frustrated look from her daughter. "I'm sorry Emma, really I am. You shouldn't have to put up with all this," her mother waved her hands in the air, representing all the troubles Emma had had up to this point. Emma gave a weak smile to her mother and busied herself with the remainder of the groceries. Nothing more was said of the matter.

"Leave those," Emma's mother started again, motioning to the leftover groceries on the kitchen bench. "I think you should go and see the old tree off. Save me some of its wood."

"Okay mum," Emma sighed and with that she walked out the back door and made herself comfortable at the small table and chair setting that stood on the porch. She waited for the men to finish their work.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma waited patiently and quietly as the two tree surgeons fell the rest of the tree. After they had finished and cleared the majority of the wood away she got up from her seat and walked over towards them.

"Hi there," she said, coming to terms with the severed foliage around her feet. The two men looked at her and nodded. "Do you mind if I just quickly grab some pieces?" Emma pointed to a few chunks of the tree trunk nearby.

"Sure, go right ahead," Man A said, winking at her. He was a solid man, well-built, good looking in the obvious kind of way, muscles just starting to stretch his singlet. His hair was blonde and he was growing a beard. Man B had returned to his work, quickly clearing the debris from the foot path that snaked around their backyard.

"Oh okay, thanks," Emma grabbed her mother's wheel barrow that was parked close by and started lifting one cut of wood at a time. She was getting tired now and the cool afternoon air made her want to return inside.

"Wow, you're pretty strong," Man A commented again, giving her a smile again. Emma briefly looked up, acknowledging the man's correct observation, but Man A hadn't finished commenting, "...and you're very pretty too," this was followed by another wink. This time he stared at Emma until she looked at him. Man B overheard what was unfolding in front of him and slowly walked back over to Man A and Emma.

"I'm sorry, I got to get these back to the house. I don't want my son running out here for me."

"Your son?" Man A asked shocked. Emma's situation wasn't what he had hoped for.

"Yes, my son!" Emma confirmed. "Thank you for your work today, we will pay you within the week." And with that Emma pushed the wheelbarrow away quickly, but carefully, so the bits of wood wouldn't fall out onto the ground.

Man B hurried behind her. "Excuse me ma'am, please wait," Man B's voice was deep and rich, but it was apologetic at the same time. Emma stopped at the command, with Man B almost crashing into her back. He stopped himself, but accidentally bumped into her left arm. Man B spoke again, "Oh, I'm so sorry." He sounded sincere and embarrassed now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, what is it?" Emma turned around to meet the man behind her. Man B was tall, probably taller than Man A and not nearly as muscled as his co-worker either. His smile was the first thing she noticed, a genuine smile. Something that had grown foreign to her over the years, particularly where her ex-husband and Man B's friend were concerned. Next his eyes came into focus. They were an intriguing colour, like nothing she'd seen before. They were marbled blue and green with the slightest hints of gold mixed in. His face was covered in a light stubble and his hair was scruffy, with a small mess of curls on his forehead. He was wearing a t-shirt as opposed to the other man, modesty appeared to be what he cared about.

Man B continued in a quieter voice, "I wanted to apologise for my...colleague. I think he fancied you a bit too much if you know what I mean." Man B winced at his choice of words, but he would rather say it like that than bringing swearing into the discussion. Emma took even more notice of his voice now. It was refined and easy to listen to, considering she had almost been asked for a shag more or less by a man with a coarse, gravelly voice. Man B's voice was calming to her.

"No no, it's fine. It's all fine...I don't really think he was really my type anyway," Emma attempted humour at the present situation. Man B chuckled. A hearty, deep chuckle. It made her feel comfortable in her surroundings.

"My name's Michael," he replied. "Yes, my fiend is a bit of a lady's man. I hope you don't mind, but I said he'd have to buy you dinner at least a few times before you even thought of kissing him." He paused waiting for a reaction. Emma smiled. "So what is your type then?" The question seemed innocent enough to him and he only meant it as a joke.

"My husband was my type before..." Emma trailed off then. She hadn't gotten used to saying divorced yet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss," Michael replied, sincere again.

"What? Dead? Oh no," Emma realised the mistake. "No he's very much alive...surprisingly. No, we ended up going our separate ways is all."

"Ah, I see. I can understand how hard it all must be for you," Michael understood what she meant by the expression. Emma nodded silently and shivered in the brisk air. Michael continued, "Look, let me take you out, all of you. I know a lovely restaurant that's not too far from here. They serve all kinds of food and they love kids." Realising he might have sounded too forward, he back-pedalled, "I mean, I promise I won't try anything on you like my colleague over there. Consider us all friends." Michael was unsure how the woman in front of him might react. He winced again, hoping she wouldn't punch him in the face.


	5. The Dream

A loud shout echoed through the large family home, which was promptly followed by another loud BANG as the front door slammed behind Emma. Tears streaming down her eyes, Emma clutched her seven year old close to her chest in one arm while holding three large bags bursting with clothes and bits and pieces in the other. She couldn't stand to live in that house any longer. Emma felt nauseated as she hurriedly sped off in her old panelwagon. Her departure from her home was punctuated by a loud rumble of thunder as the sky darkened immensely, with heavy rain and wind following.

As she drove the words reverberated through her head "...And I don't want to see your face again Phil!"

Silence now. Silence and complete darkness enveloped Emma. The cold storm had subsided bringing a calm and cosy feeling to Emma and her surroundings. A pair of two large dark green discs came towards her face, pupils blown wide with desire. Both glinting in the night although there were no sources of light.  
These discs disappeared as she felt the warm press of skin on her lips, at first light, then growing into a more tender sensation. The feeling moved slowly from her face down the front of her chest. She could feel the light brush of short hairs accompanying the warmness now. Addressing her shoulders separately, each ending with a more heated sensation at the crook of each arm and the inside of each wrist. The feeling motioned back across her décolletage and she could feel the weight of each arm disappear as long slender digits gently gripped them and held them upright exposing her arm pits, where each was kissed in the same way.  
The feeling moved again. This time carefully circumnavigating underneath both her breasts and meeting in the centre of her chest. The slow descent down to her navel caused a low moan to escape Emma’s lips. The feeling increasing in heat now as it lingered momentarily between the skin between navel and hips. Each hip bone was next to bare this sweet treatment. The feeling starting off soft and ending with a playful nibble, then adjoining to her thighs and still ever so slowly moving down towards her ankles. The inside of each ankle receiving the same hot press.  
These kind ministrations then channelled themselves agonisingly slowly up the insides of her legs, stopping again briefly for the long dexterous muscles to lift each knee and plant more of their illustrious warmth there. Emma’s core started to tug at the corners of her consciousness now, but not enough to wake her from what seemed like heaven. She didn’t think it possible but the sense slowed and trailed with the slightest of increments towards her core. Each time the touch feeling more passionate. It circled just beyond the border of her most intimate area without remorse. Each time it moved on her skin it felt as if it had caught alight and she keened at how it made her heart beat faster.  
Once the circle had been completed, her body knew all too well what was next-

“Mummy!” Was all Emma heard, but it woke her immediately from her sleep.

It took a moment to orientate herself to her surroundings. She looked at the clock radio on her bedside table. It was early morning. Christopher must’ve had a bad dream, she thought to herself as she pulled on her dressing gown, got up from her bed and sleepily headed for her son’s bedroom. The memory of her dream eluding her with each step she took away from her comfortable bed. All she had left was an aching feeling in the pit of her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> I'm happy for any plot suggestions or additions from readers.  
> Just leave a comment below :)


	6. Chapter 6

Emma had been happily married to her husband Phil for the past seven years. Not that it mattered now, seeing as she was divorcing her husband from herself, her life, her everything. There was no way she was going to take him back now. Not after she had found him riding their next door neighbour when she came home from work one day. She had suspected a few times during their relationship that he had been cheating on her, but she was more than happy to believe him when he always emphatically said no.  
She decided she had been too nice to him, too accommodating for his late nights spent 'fixing the plumbing' next door.  
Now there was Christopher to be concerned with, not having a father figure to look up to was going to be hard enough when he became older.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think that’s really necessary,” Emma started.

“I promise it’ll be fine. Your mother is invited too…” Michael then thought he was pushing his case too much. “…but considering all you’ve been through I understand if you wouldn’t want to.”

Emma was unsure about meeting an almost stranger in a restaurant with Christopher, but if her mother came as well it couldn’t be all that bad. Besides she hadn’t gone out for a meal since her divorce.  
“Oh, alright then,” Emma agreed.

The pair decided on a day and time and bid each other farewell.


	8. Chapter 8

The meal was beautiful. Before they even reached the restaurant, the smell of kebabs wafted down the street meeting the group of four as they walked towards the entrance. As they entered, they were met with a warm and bustling sights and sounds of a restaurant at work. They waited near the door for a member of staff to take them to a table. Emma noticed that each wall of the restaurant was covered with various flags from different countries around the world and close by each table were small lamps lit with small candles that made the place feel even cosier. As they were shown to their table Emma also realised that each table was covered in paper on top of the table cloths. She asked Michael about it and he replied with an enthusiastic smile and pointed to small pots situated on each table.

“It’s so the little ones can draw with crayons while they wait.” 

This pleased Emma as sometimes Christopher would get over zealous before a meal and remove himself from his seat and talk to nearby tables about their meals. This always amused the other customers, much to the embarrassment of Emma. She now wondered if Christopher would aspire to be a waiter when he grew up. The food was delicious as well. Emma ordered a falafel salad and Michael a dish of souvlaki. Christopher and Emma’s mother were also impressed with the dining experience. Michael was sat near Christopher as he thoroughly enjoyed drawing all over the paper on the table. A few times Michael even picked up a crayon and started sketching on the table. As he did this he noticed Emma watching him, almost bringing the paper to life under careful strokes of the crayon. It was a picture of a house perched on the side of a hill with trees surrounding it.

“Oh, that’s lovely.”

“You like it?”

“Yes, very much so. I like country houses.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“Well, this is actually my house,” Michael said, motioning again to the drawing in front of him.

“Really? It looks peaceful there.”

“Gosh, I think you’re giving me more credit than what it’s worth.”

“No, I mean it. You have a good talent there.”

“Well thank you,” Michael blushed ever so slightly, trying to hide it from Emma. “I could’ve gone to art school if I wanted to…but I found it wasn't as reliable as a tree surgeon. I mean a tree falls down and get a call to come and get it. It’s that easy.” Emma laughed at the simpleness of his job and Michael smiled back. “It’s nice and solitary too, which is good most of the time…” Michael trailed off, pulling himself up before he said anything brash, a hint of red tingeing his ears.

“Oh, right,” Emma realised that he wasn’t necessarily keen to be a tree surgeon for the rest of his life. “Well, I’m sure an opportunity will come along. In the field of the arts perhaps?”

“Yes, maybe,” Michael chuckled lightly, looking at Emma.

“That’s better,” Emma replied, smiling reassuringly. She noticed her mother returning to their table from the restrooms.

“That took forever I tell you. The queue for the loo was a mile long! Have our meals arrived yet?” Emma’s mother asked.

“Here they come now,” Michael replied as he spotted a waitress bringing over their meals.

“So what did you kids talk about while I was away?” Emma’s mother asked again.

“Oh, nothing really,” Emma replied, keeping a straight face.


	9. Chapter 9

That night Michael dreamt about Emma.  
Nothing in particular, just the warmth and sound of her laughter he had heard that day at the restaurant.  
He imagined himself laughing and her laughter following.  
It was joyous and sweet.  
Even though he had a busy day tomorrow, he didn’t care.  
He could listen to it all night and never tire of it, his body relishing in the delightful memory. So that's what he did.


	10. Chapter 10

The week passed by quickly. Emma was kept busy with work and helping run the household. Every morning she dropped Christopher off at school and in the afternoon Emma’s mother picked him up. It wasn’t until the end of the week that Emma met Michael on her front door as she was leaving for work.

“Oh, hello again.”

“Yes, hello. I’m sorry I should’ve called, but I was in the neighbourhood and well, you haven’t paid for the tree yet, so I thought I’d come and remind you.” This was a very bold move for Michael; he hoped this wouldn’t make him look like a money-hungry stalker.

“Oh right, I’m so sorry. It’s been a very busy week for me. Just give me one minute. I’ll pop back inside and grab my chequebook.”

“Ok, thank you.”

And with that Emma disappeared into her house leaving Michael on the doorstep. He felt awkward standing at the entrance to her house, but didn’t feel polite in entering her house uninvited. Emma had absentmindedly left the door open ajar, causing a small amount of her lounge room to be seen from the door. Michael peered through the crack in the door and the glinting of metal caught his eyes. He could see one of the walls of the lounge room were decorated with paintings set in metal guided frames. Each painting was from a different artist – Turner, Monet, Van Gogh. There were even more paintings propped up against the same wall, hinting that they might be a new addition to the existing wall hangings. Emma was an avid collector of famous artworks and paintings, but had failed to mention this at their meal earlier in the week. He wondered why.  
Suddenly Michael could hear Emma’s footsteps coming back down the hall. He quickly straightened himself up and tried to look innocent.

“Here you go,” Emma said, handing the cheque over to Michael, “thank you again for the reminder. Anyway, I have to get to work now, otherwise I’ll be late-“

“Coffee!” Michael blurted out, wishing he hadn’t as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Sorry, what was that?” Emma sounded confused.

“Coffee. Would you like to meet one day for coffee? We can discuss what tree you could replant in the spot of the old one if you like,” Michael hated how lame he sounded.

“Oh ok, that’s a good idea. How about 12 o’clock tomorrow? I’m free then.”

“Sure, that’s fine. Great, excellent. See you then." Michael had to use all his strength to not skip a little back to his parked car. His day couldn't get any better than right now.


	11. Chapter 11

Needless to say the meeting with coffee between Michael and Emma was enjoyable and intimate.   
Michael made sure to discuss the business of replacing the tree first. They decided they would replace it with a willow tree as Emma had always wanted to have one in her back yard. Michael couldn’t agree more with her choice. He loved the way the willows lithe branches would sway in the light summer breeze. He imagined himself nestled under the tree with Emma in his arms and Christopher playing around them with a toy aeroplane, crickets happily singing their tunes, wafting over them. The couple staring into each other’s eyes and-

“So I should go now. I’ve got work,” Emma interrupted Michael’s daydreaming.

“Huh?”

“Err, I’ve got to go to work now, remember?” Emma raised an eyebrow and looked at Michael confused.

“Oh right, yes, sure,” Michael emphatically said. Real smooth he thought to himself as they both stood up to leave.

“Thank you for all the work you’ve done by the way. We were all very sad to see the tree go,” Emma gave a thankful smile.

“Oh, that’s alright. I’m happy I was of some service to you,” Michael smiled gently. Then an idea popped into his head. “Would you like to visit my house?” he rushed out, knowing time was of the essence.

“What? Oh well, that would be lovely. It’s the house you were drawing wasn’t it?” Emma remembered, sounding intrigued.

“Yes, that’s the one,” Michael affirmed, “You will love it. I’ll cook you dinner and we can watch a movie if you like?” Whoa, steady there lover boy, he thought to himself, you don’t want to scare her away. He winced, hoping he didn’t sound too needy.

“Sure, that sounds like fun. I need to get out of the house for a bit anyway,” Emma accepted his invitation.

And with that they decided on the time and date, and then went about their separate ways. Excitement secretly fuelling both their days.


	12. Dinner and a Show

The car door slammed shut as Emma arrived at Michael’s house. It was dusk. The end of a challenging, but good day of work. Christopher was home with Emma’s mum now, probably excitedly telling her all about his day at school.  
The directions had been easy enough for Emma to follow. All it mainly consisted of was Michael saying to keep driving until she reached the outskirts of town and she would find his house.   
She stood for a moment, revelling in the pink and blue streaked sky around her. It was easy to see already the difference in the air quality, as well as the dramatic decrease of blaring sirens and the honking of car horns. It was peaceful, quiet, tranquil.

“Ah, you made it!” A distant, but welcoming voice called to Emma bringing her out of her reverie. Michael all, but bounded towards to Emma, greeting her with outstretched arms. Michael wanted to hug her right then and there, just by the way she looked in the setting sun made his heart sing with joy, but instead he managed a kind smile.

“Yes, it wasn’t that hard to find,” Emma replied, returning his smile, definitely impressed with her surroundings.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Michael said again meeting Emma at her car, “I’ve made you falafels and souvlaki, just like at the restaurant. I hope you don’t mind the same dishes, I wasn’t sure what else you liked,” Michael lifted a long thin arm and scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

“Oh no, that’s quite alright. I’ve worked up a healthy appetite anyway,” Emma replied. She passed a bottle of wine she had brought to Michael and he accepted it graciously. 

They started to walk towards the house and silence fell on their conversation. Emma almost swore she could smell their cooking dinner wafting through the breeze to meet them.


	13. Chapter 13

The couple’s dinner was a lavish experience to say the least.  
Emma could tell Michael had put every effort into authenticating their meals eaten at the restaurant. It was almost as if the ingredients had been bought straight off the streets of Greece and made with the upmost passion. Emma ate just enough to fill her appetite and when they were both finished, offered to help Michael clear the dishes from the table.

“So…would you like to watch a movie or something?” Michael asked, neatly placing the tea towel he had been using to dry the last of the clean dishes onto the bench in front of him. “I’ve got movies on demand, so I’m sure we can find something.” Michael was strangely very calm around Emma now. He felt relaxed and comfortable with the guest in his house.

“Sure, why not?” Emma said agreeably.

They both decided on a movie and sat down to watch it, both sitting on the small couch at opposite ends, keeping each other a comfortable distance from one another. It wasn’t until halfway through the movie that Emma’s mobile phone rang loudly in her handbag slung over one of the dining room chairs. The noise abruptly woke Emma and Michael from their dozing only to find that they had been leaning on each other without knowing it. Emma’s head had been resting on Michael’s shoulder and Michael’s head was gently laid on top of Emma’s head. As Emma’s phone rang and the two were roused each turned a dark shade of red and were lost for words.

“I’ll, um…get that shall I?” Emma stuttered out, wondering who would be calling her tonight. She assumed it was just her mother asking something about Christopher’s night time routine, although she thought she had been fairly clear. Before she answered it, she looked quickly at the phone number on the screen. She thought it looked familiar, but still couldn’t place it, not until she heard the voice at the other end of the line.


	14. Chapter 14

“Hey babe, how you doin’?” Emma cringed when she identified the voice. It was her ex-husband and he sounded very drunk. 

“Hello Phil,” Emma replied, not sure how the conversation would play out.

“Hey darlin’,” Phil responded, “Hey l’sten, where’re you at th-a momen-t?”

“What does it matter Phil? We are not seeing each other anymore, remember?” Emma said, trying to stay calm. Michael looked over to where Emma was standing over near his large front porch windows, back turned to him; he could almost make out the expressions on her face in the reflection of the now dark glass.

“Aww, come onn babe. You know I was only foolin’ ’round with that girl. Nothin’serious.”

Emma took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. “Phil, you’ve had too much to drink and we are not having this conversation. We both know that what you were doing had been going on for much longer than just one occasion-.”

“But honey…baby, I didn’ love ‘er. Not how I loved you. Come onn, I loved you. I a’ways loved you-.”

Emma’s resolve was slowly weakening. She did feel sorry for Phil. Sorry that Christopher had to go through this ordeal, sorry that things couldn’t have stayed as they were. She took another deep breath and blinked hard. “No Phil, enough now ok? The paperwork has been completed and signed. You don’t need to do anything more for us, alright? I’m sorry Phil, but that’s the way it is,” and with that Emma pressed the ‘end call’ button on her mobile phone. She sighed, but didn’t move for a few seconds from the window overlooking the twinkling lights of the town below this beautiful house on the hill with the trees.

“Everything okay?” Michael asked, concern mounting in his voice. Emma still looking out to the dark expanse sniffed quietly, but not enough to keep Michael from getting up from the couch and walking slowly towards Emma who still hadn’t turned around from the window.


	15. Chapter 15

As he stopped behind her, he waited for her to answer patiently. Emma turned around slowly to meet Michael’s worried face behind her. His eyes looked directly into hers without flinching, Emma returned the look with tears dewing over her eyes and sniffed gently.

“Oh Michael,” Emma laughed quietly, “Yes, I think everything’s going to be okay now,” Emma managed to smile now, still looking straight into Michael’s eyes unfaltering still. Michael placed his slender hands on the tips of her shoulders in that reassuring way and smiled, happy to see that his dinner guest wasn’t too shaken with the evening’s proceedings.

“Well…if you find you need anything from me, just ask. Anytime day or ni-,” Emma had moved forward now lingering closely in front of Michael’s face, watching, waiting. Hoping she’d read the signs right, wishing he felt the same way about her. Michael was caught off guard for a second then realised what she was asking just by looking in her eyes, he felt it too and a smile twitched across his lips. Emma leant closer still, Michael now able to feel her breath on his own face. She ever so gently pressed her lips to his and then drew back to see his reaction. Emma was not prepared for the grin that crackled across Michael’s face, setting his eyes aglow just like in her dream. The smile spreading right out to his ears. He returned the kiss gently on her own lips and held himself there for a second longer trying to soak up the warmth from her soft skin. Emma lengthened the kiss with more pressure now, placing both palms flat onto his strong chest in front of her. They stayed there for a few minutes lazily kissing each other, relishing in the moment as if time had come to a complete standstill, the lover’s embraces back dropped by the cheekily twinkling city lights below them.  
When the need for sufficient air became too much the pair stopped their ministrations. Michael brushed the hair away from Emma’s face and neck, wrapped his large digits around the back of her neck, cradling her head. The duo’s unwavering gaze began once more, this time Emma finding another expression in Michael’s eyes, without the need to ask anything. It was loneliness, complete and utter loneliness. Michael saw hints of this in Emma’s eyes as well. Exchanging longing glances now, each knew what would inevitably happen next.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Emma woke to the sound of birds singing in the trees outside. Her mind was still groggy from the previous night and blinking a few times more she found herself lying on her back looking up at a white ceiling above her. She smiled to herself and rolled over to the body beside her. The sight that unfolded was undeniably beautiful. Michael lay idly on his stomach beside her, one arm resting underneath a pillow, the other cushioning his head on top. He had a contented smile fixed on his lips. It was in this vast expanse of skin and early morning light that Emma could make out every curve and depression of the man’s body, all in excellent proportion to one another. He certainly was a lean man by all accounts, but at the muscles surrounding his chest and hips that were usually under worked by the average man, Michael was much more defined and toned. It was as if she had been asleep next to a Greek god from one of her famous artworks, albeit a Greek god with stubble and scruffy hair. Emma lay back and tried to recount the night before.

***

The two had been embracing and kissing each other with full force on Michael’s bed. The need for more contact brought them to grappling to remove each other’s clothing, keen to feel the sensation of skin to skin. When they were both fully unclothed, Michael began to place tender kisses on Emma’s neck and chest. It wasn’t long until Emma realised the familiarity of his actions. It was what she had dreamt about not long after meeting Michael for the first time. She adored the feel of his lips on her skin, moving carefully and dotting non-descript tracks all over her body. She lifted her arms and hoped he would understand why, he was all too obliguing to follow her lead, trailing kisses along and up under her arms. She repeated the action again with her legs, resting her heels on the bed at first and Michael quickly following suit again trailing down to the backs of her knees. It was bewitching, each other’s body heat creating a warm space between the two. It wasn’t until Emma easily felt Michael in and around her core that she fell into utter bliss. He stroked into her slowly, both languishing in the effects it had on them. Soon after when the strokes became more passionate bringing them close to their edges, the lovers climaxed breathily calling out each other’s names and sinking back onto the mattress, nursing each other through the aftershocks, too hazy and relaxed to worry about anything else.

***

Michael’s eyes fluttered open and it took a while before he orientated himself to his surroundings. On realising the bodacious beauty before him, her eyes still closed, he moved along the bed and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. Emma’s eyes opened to greet Michael and they welled over with smiles for each other. Michael moved closer and wrapped his long arms around her waist and drew her near, they lay there quietly murmuring to each other. 

After a few minutes Michael asked “So, what do you feel like for breakfast?”

“Oh gosh, I have no idea. Whatever you have I’ll have,”

Michael chuckled deeply at her answer “You just keep surprising me all the time. Did you know that?” and he squeezed her tightly in adoration.

Emma responded by laughing heartily and replied, “Well you certainly have surprised me too,” turning to the man and giving him a small wink. They both laughed at each other and it wasn’t until Michael realised that Emma had stopped laughing that he stopped as well. Emma was deep in thought, staring straight ahead out to the view framed by the bedroom window.

“What is it dear?” Michael asked, straining to peer out through the same window with Emma’s body still resting on him. “Did you see something?”

“Michael…,” Emma’s head shot back to the face of the man she was resting on, face gleaming and full of excitement, “have you considered acting instead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Thanks to everyone who read this and left lovely comments, each and everyone of you spurred me on to write more and I'm very appreciative.  
> Feel free to leave any more feedback below so I can improve.


End file.
